The Omen of Second Life
by lostinthought16
Summary: Hey everyone! Chapter 2 is up! I changed Chapt. 1 around some, so you have to re-read that... This fic is about Voldemort, and he needs to produce an heir... please R/R!
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

~ Omen of Second Life  
  
*Disclaimer: To the brilliant minded J.K. Rowling who inspired me to write this story while I was reading her fifth Harry Potter novel. Part of the idea in this story is completely hers, while I changed it around a little to make it part mine also. Thanks for giving me the chance to share a revelation with you, Rowling!  
  
*Author's Note: Hey, everyone who already read this chapter, someone who reviewed this first chapter (rayvern) made a very good point. There are many people born all over the world on one day. So I changed it around a little bit to make it more specific. I hope I did a better job!  
  
*********************  
  
~ Prologue  
  
Sepheria Oparious was a good girl. She born into a pure blood family- one of the very few left. She went to Hogwarts and was sorted in Gryffindor. She followed the rules, she studied, and she worked hard. She even became a Prefect. She had parents who were sociable and cheery people. Their names were Elaine and Edward Oparious. But there was one drawback about Mr. and Mrs. Oparious: they had high expectations for their daughter.  
  
Yes, she was everything they'd always wanted- until one day when she was nineteen. She'd met a Muggle who was outgoing, humorous, a little bit of a bad boy. But not too bad. He was almost the complete opposite of Sepheria. When she introduced him to her parents, it was obvious they disapproved. Her mother would always say, "Why don't you want to marry a wizard? Do you not want to carry on the pureness of our family? How about that Potter boy? He's a nice young lad."  
  
Sepheria objected. "Who. . . James? Why would I ever be interested in him? Besides, he's kind of a show-off. And he's obviously head-over-heels for Lily Evans."  
  
Sepheria found herself thinking that maybe her parents were right. But she could not get that guy- that Muggle- out of her head. His name was Anthony Geneva. Sometimes at night she would lie in bed and imagine herself as Sepheria Elizabeth Geneva. She loved his smile, how he loved to just take a chance, how full of life he was. She thought, 'Opposites attract.' She knew that he was her destiny.  
  
They, over time, fell in love. When Anthony proposed to Sepheria, her parents were outraged. She told them that nothing would change her mind and that she loved him with all her heart. Elaine and Edward Oparious were supportive parents, so they accepted their daughter's decision, though still disapproved of their son-in-law.  
  
Sepheria and Anthony celebrated matrimony, and had their first and only child; a daughter named Sophie, on December 16th.  
  
~  
  
On December 16th, Lord Voldemort was devising an evil scheme (surprise, surprise) to gain more Followers. As he paced the floor of his lair (its whereabouts unknown to all magical folk, except only his most assured and reliable Followers) a question had made its way into his mind. What if he was not immortal, was defeated, and would vanish forever? He pushed the thought aside, for he did not dare let himself think that he was going to ever be triumphed over by some other wizard.  
  
He went back to plotting a way to convince more wizards to turn to him. His previous plan had not been as successful as he thought: demanding that they join him, or else they suffer endlessly to very last minute that they have left before death. A majority of wizards had chosen to suffer over following him.  
  
Then, against his will, that question had made its way into his mind again: What if he was defeated? Who would take his place? He thought up an answer to this, in hopes that it would stop nagging him. He told himself 'One of my most trusted and loyal Followers will take my place.'  
  
His mind argued back at him, 'How do you know that any Death Eater will have the ability, or the power for that matter, to take over your place? They haven't your blood, nor mind, skill, or brilliance.'  
  
This made the Dark Lord consider his options. It did not take him long to say out loud to himself, "I will produce an heir on this very day- the sixteenth of December- sixteen years from now, to carry on my purpose. The woman who will bear my heir-", he thought for a moment, "-will have been born on this very day."  
  
Once again, his mind argued back. 'There will be so many people born on this very day. Don't you think you should narrow down the chances?'  
  
Lord Voldemort was getting very frustrated at this point. He sat down and thought in silence. "Who would be worthy to have the honor of bearing my heir?" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"The woman," he said to himself in a hoarse whisper, "should have most qualities that I possess. Hmm. . A Muggle father, perhaps. Courage, a considerable amount of intelligence. ." He trailed off in thought. "Beauty, of course. And she needs some mischief in her personality; which means she should be a Slytherin. . as I once was."  
  
He finally concluded the thought. The question had left his mind and finally he could continue onto his original track of thought. He would not have to worry about who would produce his heir for the next sixteen years.  
  
********************  
  
C'mon, c'mon. What do you think so far? Give me some reviews, please, so I can be encouraged and not lose interest in this story (which happens often). I think I finally have a plot for a story so I can finally write a one with chapters.  
  
So PLEASE REVIEW and help me out here! THANKS SO MUCH for all of your support! 


	2. A Dance in Detention

~ Chapter 2: A Dance in Detention  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are of the Harry Potter Trademark. I only own my original characters.  
  
*Author's Note: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! A reviewer (liz) suggested that I make longer chapters. So, I'm working on it! Basically in this chapter, you get acquainted with the characters. Read on! (Rated PG-13 for language)  
  
********************  
  
EXCERPT FROM LAST TIME: Then, against his will, that question had made its way into Voldemort's mind again: What if he was defeated? Who would take his place? He thought up an answer to this, in hopes that it would stop nagging him. He told himself 'One of my most trusted and loyal Followers will take my place.'  
  
His mind argued back at him, 'How do you know that any Death Eater will have the ability, or the power for that matter, to take over your place? They haven't your blood, nor mind, skill, or brilliance.'  
  
This made the Dark Lord consider his options. It did not take him long to say out loud to himself, "I will produce an heir on this very day- the sixteenth of December- sixteen years from now, to carry on my purpose. The woman who will bear my heir-", he thought for a moment, "-will have been born on this very day."  
  
"The woman," he said to himself in a hoarse whisper, "should have most qualities that I possess. Hmm. . A Muggle father, perhaps. Courage, a considerable amount of intelligence. ." He trailed off in thought. "Beauty, of course. And she needs some mischief in her personality; which means she should be a Slytherin. . as I once was."  
  
~  
  
Sixteen years later  
  
~  
  
Sophie Geneva walked through an empty corridor and dropped a Galleon on the floor. Then, she picked up her pace to a trot and turned the corner. But she didn't go any further. She poked her head out from behind the wall, waiting for the moment to come.  
  
"Hey, watcha doing, So-" Harry Potter was cut off when Sophie grabbed the neck of his robes and forced his head to peek out from behind the corner wall.  
  
"Sshh!" Sophie put her index finger to her pursed lips.  
  
"So what?" Harry said, noticing nothing in the empty corridor, "Hey- is that a Galleon?"  
  
"Don't even think about it. And you wouldn't want to touch it." Sophie warned him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oooh, shut up- here she comes!"  
  
Before Harry could protest, he saw Pansy Parkinson (a Slytherin) walking down the corridor, bearing her wand in her left hand. She stopped and went to pick up the Galleon.  
  
"This is it!" Sophie whispered in anxiety. Harry decided not to say anything until he saw what was going to happen.  
  
Pansy hesitated before picking up the Galleon.  
  
'Oh no,' Sophie thought, 'She might suspect something. After all, who really is careless enough to leave a Galleon in the hall?'  
  
Obviously having second thoughts, Pansy picked up the Galleon and examined it front and back. She saw nothing wrong with it and pocketed it in her robes.  
  
"What's this all about? Why are you. ." Harry trailed off. "WHAT is THAT on Pansy's face?" He eyed red bumps on Pansy's face as she walked toward their hiding place. The bumps seemed like the size of cherries and they popped out of her skin. Pansy seemed to not have noticed.  
  
"That, my friend, is the sweet pleasure of revenge." Sophie said in a satisfied tone. "Oh, shit. She's coming this way!" Sophie grabbed Harry's robes and pulled him along with her as they climbed a nearby flight of stairs. As they rounded the next corner, Sophie stopped.  
  
"What did you do?" Harry panted in curiosity.  
  
"Remember when Pansy whacked me in the stomach with her Beaters' club during that Quidditch game last week?"  
  
The memory was still fresh in Harry's mind. He had been looking for the Snitch when he heard an angry groan from the crowd. He'd looked down and seen Sophie sprawled on the grass below clutching her abdomen. She had to be taken out of the game. Despite the fact that Gryffindor was lacking one of their best Chasers- Sophie- they had won the game anyway.  
  
"Well," Sophie continued, "I jinxed a Galleon so that she'd have oversized pimples on her face. Yeah, she'll have those babies on her face tomorrow night for sure. There's only one easy way to cure 'em."  
  
"And what's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"You have to eat dirt."  
  
"Please- how did you find a jinx like THAT?"  
  
"Well, I was up all night in the library last night researching-"  
  
Harry cut her off. "So, that's why you wanted to borrow my Invisibility Cloak."  
  
"Yes, so anyway, let me finish! So it took me forever to find what I was looking for. I found it in the weirdest book for a jinx- a Herbology book- but I guess it's because it had to do with dirt, who knows? So then I got a Galleon from my purse, jinxed it, and viola! The jinx only works once, so if anyone else touches it, it won't jinx them. And there is another way to get rid of it, but it requires a counter-curse."  
  
"And you had to use a Galleon? Isn't that a waste of money?"  
  
"Nah, it was worth it. I'd pay a Galleon to see her with those on her face tomorrow night. . At the Halloween Dance."  
  
"You are damn clever, Soph." Harry smirked.  
  
"Thank you." Sophie felt her cheeks get hot. Harry's smile made Sophie practically melt.  
  
She and Harry had been friends ever since their first year at Hogwarts. Their parents had been friends. She and Harry also had one thing in common: they were both orphans. Except, in Harry's case, he lived with the Dursleys. Sophie's parents were, like Harry's, murdered by the Dark Lord due to the fact that they denied his proposal to join him. But Sophie had not been killed because she had been upstairs in her bedroom asleep in her crib, while her parents had been outside in the backyard. Lord Voldemort did not suspect anything as to look upstairs for a child, so after he murdered her parents, he just left them there to be found.  
  
Sophie lived with her grandfather, Edward Oparious. Her grandmother had tragically committed suicide when she received word that her daughter- Sophie's mother, Sepheria- was murdered.  
  
Anyway, in Harry and Sophie's fourth year of Hogwarts, Sophie started to get a crush on Harry. Now they were their sixth year and Sophie still was crushing on Harry.  
  
They both went up to the Gryffindor common and were greeted by Ron, Hermione, and Neville.  
  
"You're looking devilish. What's up?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Sophie smiled mischievously and she knew that this would get their attention.  
  
Harry fell backwards into a comfortable chair. Sophie sat in one next to Harry. Then, she told them what she'd done.  
  
"Wicked," Ron said with a grin.  
  
"Interesting- but, honestly, I would have done something to her hair. That would show her. She's always worrying about it, after all." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Sophie leaned forward. "Well, Hermione, keep that in mind for whenever you feel the need to get revenge."  
  
Neville was silent for a moment. "Don't you think you'll get caught?"  
  
"No," Sophie shook her head, "I mean, how could I get caught? There's no way."  
  
For a while, the five friends talked and soon enough went off to bed.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, everyone woke up and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone that is, except for Sophie.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She murmured while rummaging through her trunk beside her bed. "Where could I have put it? Wait a minute!" She check her robe pockets. Nothing in there. "Dammit. Okay, take a deep breath and just think." She looked around. While searching, she saw her clock on her bedside table. She only had fifteen minutes to eat breakfast and get ready for classes! She ran down to the Great Hall and sat down between Hermione and Ron.  
  
"You guys, I've lost my-" she began, but was cut off when Ron nudged her. He pointed toward the Slytherin table.  
  
"Look at Pansy's face!" he snorted. There were no longer big red pimples on her face. Now there were purple bumps on her face. "Word has it that she tried to use a Camouflage Charm on her face and it didn't work. That's one strong jinx you put on her."  
  
"I almost feel sort of sorry for her." Hermione whispered.  
  
"You feel sorry for Pansy Parkinson?" Ron whispered in disgust.  
  
"Well, yes. I mean, after all, tonight is Halloween Dance and she's going to look horrendous."  
  
Sophie stopped concentrating on Pansy's face and picked up where she left off. "You guys, I've lost my mother's Galleon!"  
  
"You mean the one that has her name on it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes! That one. I can't find it!"  
  
"Well, don't you always keep it in your trunk?"  
  
"Yeah, except on days when I need it for guidance or something. Like on the day of a big test."  
  
"Didn't we have a big Herbology test yesterday?"  
  
"Uh-oh." Sophie remembered taking it with her as a good luck charm for the test, although she had studied hard for the test.  
  
"You're smart enough- why would you need luck on a test?" Ron said.  
  
Sophie didn't hear him. She had to find that Galleon. It had her mother's name embossed on it and it was very special to her because it had once belonged to her mother. Her mother's father (Sophie's grandfather) had given it to her mother. Then, when her mother died, her grandfather had given it to Sophie. On the back of the Galleon it read "Sepheria Oparious".  
  
"Maybe you left it in the greenhouse?" Harry suggested. Sophie had even noticed that he was sitting across from her because she was so worried.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione chimed in, "We can check there later on during our lunch break."  
  
"Thanks, you guys." Sophie smiled at her friends.  
  
~  
  
They were in Potions, which was their third class in the morning. Sophie was barely paying attention due to her frantic state of mind.  
  
"SOPHIE! You just put Dragon Blood in MY cauldron!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Oops. . I meant to put it in mine. Sorry. I'm just not with it this morning. I'm still worried. ." Sophie trailed off.  
  
"Your time is up. Put a sample of your Full Moon Peroxide potion in a flask and place it on my desk as you leave." The drawl of Snape's voice came front the front of the classroom.  
  
When Sophie brought her sample up to his desk, Snape said, "Miss Geneva, you will stay after class." Sophie stepped aside, exchanged troubled glances with her friends, and saw Pansy Parkinson flash her malicious grin.  
  
Sophie knew. She'd been caught.  
  
After everyone had left, Snape sat at his desk and said nothing. Sophie felt awkward. Then Snape opened a desk drawer and pulled out a coin. A Galleon.  
  
"Does this look familiar?" He said, twirling it in his fingers.  
  
"It- it looks like an ordinary Galleon to me." Sophie lied. She almost knew that it was her mother's Galleon.  
  
"Do not lie to me! It has your mother's name on the back; who else would it belong to?" Snape snapped at her. "Miss Parkinson brought it to me last night. She claimed that there was a jinx on it."  
  
'Oh no,' Sophie thought, 'I must have used my mother's Galleon instead of an ordinary one by accident!'  
  
Snape continued. "It obviously belongs to you, unless of course someone else's mother has the same name as your mother?"  
  
Sophie said nothing. She was fighting the urge to say anything that would get her in more trouble.  
  
"You will receive detention tonight cleaning cauldrons in my classroom without your wand."  
  
Sophie protested. "But tonight's the Halloween Dance!"  
  
"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you jinxed this coin. You are getting exactly what you deserve." Snape seemed pleased that he was punishing Sophie.  
  
Sophie couldn't fight the urge any longer and burst: "I GOT WHAT I DESERVED?! What are you TALKING about?! How about Pansy getting what she deserves for swatting me in the stomach with her club during the Quidditch match?!"  
  
Snape 'tsk'ed at Sophie. "Hollering at a teacher. Well, that just earned you a week's worth of wandless cauldron cleaning. I will see you at seven thirty this evening in my office."  
  
Sophie had taken a step toward the door, but then turned around and grumbled through gritted teeth, "Professor, I'd like my mother's Galleon back."  
  
Snape tossed at her and seemed slightly disappointed when Sophie caught it. Sophie couldn't help herself and said, "What- did you hope I'd drop it?"  
  
She knew that she shouldn't have said anything when Snape replied, "Five points from Gryffindor for your smart mouth."  
  
Sophie stormed out of his classroom and went to Care of Magical Creatures with the rest of the Gryffindors. She told Harry, Ron, and Hermione what had happened.  
  
"But tonight's the dance! You're going to miss it!" Hermione said.  
  
Sophie sighed and pulled out her parchment and quill and started to take notes on the feeding and nutrition of Unicorns.  
  
~  
  
In hopes that she'd get a chance to at least get one song at the end of the dance that night, she decided to wear her dress under her robes. He dress was red and limp. It was tight around her waist with spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back. There were tiny jewels on the front of her dress at the top. Her hair was done up in a big bun of curls and a strand of hair hung on each side of her face. She liked to wear red because it brought out the brown in her eyes and hair against her fair colored skin.  
  
When she arrived in the dungeons at the door of Snape's classroom, she sighed and walked in.  
  
Snape saw how her hair was done up and said, "Don't even think you're going to get a chance to go to the dance. You have very many cauldrons to clean. I have to chaperone at the dance, but I will be back to check on you. There's a rag on my desk and a bucket of soap and water." Then, Snape closed the door behind him and left Sophie to clean the dirty cauldrons.  
  
Three hours had passed and Sophie was on her second to last cauldron. Then, ten minutes later, she was done. Snape just then came in.  
  
"I'm finished." Sophie said to him.  
  
"Oh, are you? Well, I think those cauldrons over there-" Snape pointed his wand at a stack of twenty clean cauldrons, murmured a spell under his breath, and the cauldrons returned to their original grimy state, "-need to be cleaned."  
  
"But I already cleaned them." Sophie said matter-of-factly, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, clean them again; you're in detention as I long as I say so." Then Snape left the room once again.  
  
Sophie had finished cleaning the cauldrons Snape had put a spell on to become filthy again. She sighed. It had taken her an hour to re-clean them. Now there was only half an hour of the dance left.  
  
She sat in a chair beside the blackboard. The door slowly started to open. She quickly stood up and pretended to be cleaning a cauldron. Then she heard, "Hello?"  
  
It was Harry.  
  
"Harry?" Sophie whispered, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well," Harry said leaning against the doorframe, "I thought since you couldn't come to the dance, I'd bring the dance to you." He took a step toward Sophie. Sophie took off her robes and revealed her long red dress. She was nervously entwining her fingers behind her back.  
  
Harry muttered something under his breath and soft music started to play in the room. He held out his hand and Sophie held it. Then, he placed his hands around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck while resting her head on his chest. They danced slowly to the music.  
  
Then, the song had ended. Sophie looked up at Harry. His breath smelled like fresh mint. Harry tilted his head and leaned forward and kissed Sophie. Sophie returned the kiss.  
  
'I would miss the dance a million times more for this.' She thought.  
  
*************************  
  
Okay, so that was just an acquaintance chapter, as I mentioned before. In the next chapter, I'll get more into the whole thing with Voldemort.  
  
SO PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks and stay tuned for the next chapter! 


End file.
